


a glass of mojito

by rysanthel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, bartender baekhyun, bartender baekhyun and officce girl taehee, because im Lonely af, but anyway bartender baekhyun, i was having one of the worst days at work, jk, no friend we die like me, so this was me trying to console myself, stream yellow by coldplay while reading this, thats what i played when i wrote this shit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rysanthel/pseuds/rysanthel
Summary: kim taehee (n);1. 8:302. old-fashioned loafers and ugly uniform (ugh corporate slave)3. a shy "please" and "thank you" that byun baekhyun wanted to know more about
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 2





	a glass of mojito

**Author's Note:**

> hello idk why ur here but anyway this is a short mess but a cute short mess because i wanted to console myself after a hard day at work lol and i hope this would cheer u up too, if ur also currently not having the best day of your life
> 
> r xx

_"I keep thinking of you as 'that woman' because I don't know what I should call you in my head."_

♫

There she was again.

Baekhyun didn't have to look at the clock to know that it should be around 8:30 right then. This woman didn't visit his pub everyday, but when she did, it was always on the exact same time, because 7:00 was the time she should get off work. Then she had to walk from her workplace to the bus stop, which would take roughly 20 minutes with her loafers hurting her toes. She usually wouldn't be fast enough to catch the 7:20 bus, so she had to wait for another fifteen minutes until the next bus came.

In between the time of her waiting there would be another bus coming that would take her to the bar Baekhyun was working every night except Monday, and some days she decided to take that bus instead of going straight home.

This was one of that day.

"Hi" --her smile was awkward as ever-- "can I get one Mojito, please?"

Her _please_ , other than her loafers and ugly uniform under her half-opened old coat, was another reason why Baekhyun remembered her.

"Sure," Baekhyun answered. Between his hands that were working around the cocktail he heard himself asking, "How was work today?"

"Eh, not great." She shrugged. "Could be better. Clients being rude and colleagues being bitchy, but it's not like they never did."

"A normal day, then."

"I guess so. Yeah. Just another day at work."

When Baekhyun put down the glass of her cocktail order, she muttered a shy "thank you" with a smile, might purposely or not purposely not look into his eyes. And Baekhyun was wondering if it was her _please_ or _thank you_ that he liked better. Maybe both. It always felt good when people were being nice to us.

They usually never talked; Baekhyun was busy, and she was forgotten, but this morning the weather forecast predicted a heavy rain in the evening and most people wouldn't waste a precious hour fighting the downpour only for a glass of overpriced cocktail. So it wasn't crowded that night in the pub, only Baekhyun, this woman and her half-empty glass of Mojito, with Coldplay singing their alternative rock hits from the speaker for the two of them.

"I used to sing a lot when I was in high school."

She raised her head, kind of caught off guard from the sudden conversation starter Baekhyun threw out of nowhere. "Oh, really?" A blink. "Do you now?"

"Not really."

"Oh. That's a shame."

"Yeah."

"So, what did you like to sing back then?"

Baekhyun wasn't really into small talks, and he could tell that she wasn't either. It was kind of painfully funny and funnily painful watching the force she put to keep the conversation going.

"Coldplay, Maroon 5, Green Day. Band love songs and cringy shit actually."

She chuckled. "Like this one we're listening right now?"

'Sparks' were halfway playing in the background. The dim light and her sheepish laugh, Baekhyun behind the bar table as the cool bartender. He almost could imagine this as a cliche scene in the beginning of a romantic movie, probably one that would end with one of them finding out they had fatal cancer or getting hit by the train in accident. Because what would romantic movies be if no one died to leave the other broken? Irrelevant. That was what.

"Why did you stop though?"

This time, the question were genuine curiosity and not just a reluctant effort.

"Honestly I don't remember why. I guess I just stopped at one point and never start again."

"When was the last time you sing?"

"Damn, it's been too long. In college? Must be like, hundred years ago."

She let out a soft laugh. "Do you miss it? Singing, I mean."

"Good question." Baekhyun never actually gave it a thought. Sometimes he wanted to sing again, but even if he didn't, it didn't really matter either. He was tied to the place behind the bar and he didn't mind at all. "I don't know."

She stared at him for a short second before saying, "Well, maybe one day I can hear you sing."

Baekhyun would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat. Not skipping a beat in a way that Baekhyun could see stars sparkling and he found himself suddenly falling for this woman in front of him--she was just a random customer at his pub and she wore outdated loafers and her work uniform looked really unappealling to Baekhyun's eyes _, okay--_ but skipping a beat in a way that Baekhyun felt as if he was six years old again, hearing his first compliment from his elementary teacher for the nursery rhyme he sang in front of the class.

"We can go to karaoke some time if you're down for it."

"Sounds great."

Baekhyun knew well that it was just an automatic reply, one empty promise that would leave to be never spoken again, because why would she go anywhere with a random bartender who served her a glass of overpriced Mojito and wouldn't even bother to offer to take her home, even if it was more of a measure of decency than a gesture of friendship.

Moreover, this woman was living a 9-to-5 work schedule (not including overtime, which she always had to do anyway), while Baekhyun started his shift from 7 at night until 4 in the morning. Their worktime didn't really work out, he supposed.

The ice cubes in her glass were starting to melt. She stood up, made her payment with cash, and left a small "thank you" as a tip. She almost turned her back around when Baekhyun opened his mouth.

"What was your name again?" Baekhyun felt a flush spread to his face as his heart beat a bit faster. Damn, why was he acting like a fucking lovesick teenager. "Or maybe you've never told me before, I kinda not remember."

She blinked. "No, I think I've never."

"Well okay. So, what's your name? I keep thinking of you as 'that woman' because I don't know what I should call you in my head."

And all of sudden her face looked a bit redder to him. Or maybe it was just the Mojito. "Taehee. My name's Kim Taehee."

"Thanks. I'm Baekhyun, by the way. If you don't know yet."

"Just Baekhyun?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh, okay."

"You know, I've seen you before. Outside this pub I mean. On the bus, to be exact."

Taehee wasn't good in small talks, and Baekhyun was sure that he was equally bad (if not worse). It was kind of painfully funny and funnily painful to hear himself forcing all his might to keep this conversation going.

"Really?"

"It was Monday morning. Dunno which Monday though, been a while. I think you were going to work. I was going to meet a friend as well. We took the same bus from the same stop. I guess we live near each other."

"That's interesting."

Baekhyun knew Taehee had to catch her bus soon. He couldn't keep her here for too long or he had to take the responsibility of actually taking her home. To be quite honest, the idea didn't sound that bad.

"Can I get your number?"

Baekhyun's words stunned her at first for a few seconds. When she spoke, her voice sounded an octave higher, "Sure."

Taehee took the cellphone Baekhyun was handing over to her and put a series of numbers she remembered. She saved it as _Kim Taehee_ , simple and plain as how she dressed herself daily.

"Maybe we can get coffee on your break time at work."

"The place I work at is pretty far."

"I know. Wait fuck that sounds like a stalker. I just happened to see where you got off the bus that day. It was literally only that one single time, no more I swear."

Baekhyun's answer sounded really made up and fake even in his own ears, but Taehee accepted it as it was. "Well, if that's really fine for you."

"That's fine," Baekhyun assured.

"I really like Coldplay, by the way."

Their shared laugh sounded like the absolute definition of awkward.

"Do you bring an umbrella? I heard it would rain tonight."

Taehee nodded in response. "See you again."

Baekhyun nodded back. As he watched Taehee's back until it disappeared behind the pub door he guessed it wouldn't be too long until then.

**Author's Note:**

> short domestic shit i wish i could Romance smh


End file.
